Camp Rhythm
by Serah Farron-Villiers
Summary: The Cullen twins and their best friend Emmett have signed up for an art camp, Camp Rhythm, for the summer. When they meet the Hale twins and their best friend Bella, boring camp life takes a turn for the better. All Human. JxA , ExB, RxE.
1. Chapter 1 Alice's POV

**Camp Rhythm**

**This is a collaboration story with my best friend Vanessa (a.k.a. Rose) and myself. She is writing all of the Rosalie POV, and I am the Alice POV. It's our first story (both the first to be published on this site, and to be collaborated on). Constructive criticism is recommended. **

**Chapter One by ; xForgottenChild (a.k.a Alice)  
Enjoy !**

DISCLAIMER : WE DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT. IT IS OWNED BY THE BEAUTIFUL, ADMIRABLE, STEPHENIE MEYER. WE ONLY OWN CAMP RHYTHM :D, AND ANY UNRECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS OR PRODUCTS.

**

* * *

********Alice's Point Of View**

I was sitting in my father's car. He was driving my twin brother Edward, my best friend Emmett, and I, to the bus stop for our ride to summer camp. Yeah, we were 16 (Emmet was 17) and still heading off to a camp for the summer. I thought I wasn't going to survive, being outdoors and all. But I knew that my brother wanted to and Edward and I are rarely separated for a night, let alone a whole summer.

"We're here!" my dad, Carlisle, called from the front seat, as we pulled into a medium sized parking lot that was full of other cars dropping off their children as well.

"I'll see you three in August," Carlisle said, giving us each a hug, and almost being squished by big, muscular, Emmett when he received one from the gigantic grizzly bear.

"Bye daddy," I said, kissing him on the cheek. I was a true daddy's girl, and ever since my Mum died when I was 6, I would always go to him with all my problems.

"Bye my little pixie," he replied, ruffling my hair a little bit.

We all waved one last time as we boarded the charter bus with our suitcases. Luckily enough, we got to sit in the very back where there were three seats, but sadly enough, it was right next to the bathroom. I sat closest to the window, with Edward between Emmett and I. I leaned my head against the window and closed my eyes, letting my mind relax and I slowly drifted off into a light sleep for the two hour bus ride.

*

I had woken up just as we pulled into the camp area. It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be after all, everything looked quite expensive. There were people everywhere around the camp, whether they were talking to someone they knew from previous years, or were just standing around looking lost.

"Ali, come on!" urged my brother as we climbed out of the bus. "Emmett and I are in Cabin 7. We're going there to unpack, and we'll meet you back here before the opening ceremonies."

"Sounds good to me," I replied. "I'm in Cabin 16, so I'll just head over there now and claim my bed. You know I need one by the window."

Edward and Emmett laughed at me and hugged me quickly before we all went our separate ways. I watched the retreating backs of my best friend and twin brother before I turned around and started off towards my cabin.

*

I pulled out my key, which was silver with an 'A' on one side, and the number '16' on the opposite. Walking up to the door, I slid the key into the lock and opened it with ease. I pushed open the slightly heavy door and looked around. Luckily enough, the bed closest to the window was empty, so I made my way over towards it and dropped my luggage onto the big, fluffy bed. I stretched my arms above my head, yawning slightly, before I realized that I wasn't alone. I turned quickly to face the open area of the cabin.

"Who are you?" a blonde girl asked me, tripping over a bag on the floor. "I guess I will always start camp like this. I'm Rosalie Hale, and this is Bella Swan."

"I'm Alice Cullen," I replied, flicking my hair out of my face and putting on a sweet smile. "It's nice to meet you both."

"Nice to meet you," I said to Bella, smiling, which she returned brightly.

"Well, we are going to head out now because I have to find my brother; he's in Cabin 7," Rosalie told me as she and Bella placed their sunglasses on, and headed for the door.

"Hey my brother and best friend are in that cabin, too! Do you mind if I tag along? I don't know many people here," I explained.

"Sure why not, we're going to be roomies for the next two months, we might as well get to know each other!" Bella smiled.

I grabbed my oversized, designer sunglasses and followed the other two girls to the boys' cabin. When we arrived, Rosalie checked to see if the door was locked; it wasn't. She turned the handle and pushed the door open, and suddenly, I was being crushed to death by a pair of strong arms.

"Alice!" I heard the deep voice booming my name.

"Hey, Emmett," I managed to gasp out, he was squishing me so tightly, I thought he was finally going to break me.

Finally, he let me go and looked at the other two girls. His eyes locked with Rosalie's and he blushed slightly. It was weird, normally Emmett didn't blush.

"Hey, uh, who's your friend?" he asked as he walked over towards Rosalie, taking her hand in his and placing a kiss atop it as he introduced himself. "Emmett McCarty."

"Rosalie Hale," she replied, giggling slightly as she tried to keep her cool.

As Emmett and Rosalie chatted quietly, a very gorgeous person walked around the corner. My heart completely skipped a beat or two. He was tall, around 6 feet or so, and he had long bleached blonde hair that was in sort of an emo style. He was dressed wearing mostly black and red, and had a lip piercing on the lower left corner of his mouth. I couldn't help but stare at him.

"Hey Rose! Bella, it's so awesome to see you again! Oh, hi I don't believe we have met. I'm Rosalie's twin brother Jasper. And you are?" His voice was amazing, and I blushed a deep shade of red when I realized he was talking to me.

"I'm Alice." My reply was so soft, I didn't know if he had heard me or not. He must have though, because he took my hand in his and spun me around. I giggled softly and blushed even more.

"A dance major, how awesome, it's my second major. I play guitar with my sister," he told me.

Edward then came around the corner and looked at me sharply for a reason I didn't understand, and then I realized that Jasper and I were still holding hands.

"Hey Ali, I'm guessing these are your new roommates? Ah yes, I have heard of you two. Bella Swan, the pianist and protégé of the stars, and Rosalie Hale, the voice of heaven on earth. I'm Edward Cullen, Alice's twin brother. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Bella smiled, shaking his hand. It was obvious she fell for his natural charm. ""Pleasure to meet you, Edward, I have heard of you as well. I played at a show that you were co-hosting once, and you are quite the pianist."

As Jasper and I began talking about nothing in particular, there was a knock on the door. Emmett walked over to it and behind it was a woman with shocking auburn hair, dressed to the nines like everyone else at this camp.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Rosalie asked, rushing over to the woman and hugging her. Jasper had walked over and hugged her as well.

"Oh, well, Brawn needed extra counselors and I signed up last minute. Bella dear, it's so nice to see you again; taking a break from the professional circuit for the summer to just take it easy and practice is good for you. Who are your friends?" she asked as she stepped into the cabin in her red, patent leather, Mary Jane pumps.

"Emmett McCarty," Emmett told the woman, shaking her hand.

"Esme Hale," the woman said, "what's your major?"

Emmett smirked. It was his trademark around the ladies; I knew that from being with him at school all the time. "I am into everything, but my best major is vocal and bass guitar."

The woman then walked towards Jasper and I. She stopped in front of me and looked me over twice.

"I'm Alice Cullen, ma'am. I room with Rosalie and Bella. My major is dance," I smiled the best I could. Everyone always told me that I had the type of smile that would brighten a room.

"It's great to meet you dear," Esme said.

"You as well, Mrs. Hale."

"And who is this dashing young man you are talking to, Bella?"

"I'm Edward Cullen, it's a pleasure," Edward said, kissing Esme's hand politely. I rolled my eyes slightly at the interaction. Edward was a total suck up when it came to the higher ups.

Esme blushed. It seems as though another person had fallen for my twin's charms, and in less than an hour at that!

"Charmed, I'm sure."

When everybody was introduced, and just as we were getting into a comfortable conversation, a voice came over the loud speakers that were everywhere outside.

"_Would all campers and counselors please make their way to the main stage by the lake? That's the main stage by the lake. Opening ceremonies start in ten minutes._"

* * *

**End notes ; **

** Again , this IS our first fic. Hopefully you don't hate it completely.  
R&R ? :D  
If you want, we MIGHT be able to fit a cameo of you later on in the story, just PM me if you'd like to be in it.**


	2. Chapter 2 Roalie's POV

"Rose, wake up were here!" my brother Jasper called out. We had been riding on the bus for over three hours and I had drifted away into a deep sleep. I was dreaming that I was a star. Suddenly, I felt a warm hand smack my face, I opened my eyes and couldn't believe it, Jasper had the nerve to hit me.

"You jerk!" I screamed. Everyone looked at me, so I laughed making it look like an act. Everyone seemed to believe it and soon enough, they were all laughing along with me. Jasper looked at me. "Nice save," he chuckled low enough for only me to hear.

"Thanks," I murmured beneath my breath as I began to look out my window.

The camp was looking awesome, cabins, like mini hotels, painted in the brightest of colors with number on different ones. I knew I was in Cabin 16. When I finally caught sight of it, I gasped slightly, it was beautiful, painted blue and silver. Jasper and I got off the bus together our suitcases in hand. He had two bags; I had five. I know I sound like I over packed but camp _is_ two months long.

"Okay, I'm Cabin 7. Rose meet me there when you finish un-packing," Jasper instructed as we began to walk down the wooden planks that were leading through a little bit of forest and onto a brightly sun blazed lawn that was lined by cabins. At the end of the wooden walkway, we both separated and walked down the paths that lead to the boys and the girls cabins.

"Cabin 16," I sighed as I took the key from my pocket that I had been painted for me. It was my favorite color, red, and on one side in Rhine stones, there was a letter "R" and on the other, the number "16". I walked inside and saw a familiar face sitting on the bed in the center of the room.

"Bella?" I asked with excitement in my voice.

"Rosalie?" she asked as she turned around.

We both ran to each other in unison shouting, "Oh my god!"

"I thought you were going to Paris for vocal enrichment," she said still jumping about.

"No, I decided to come here with Jasper. I thought you were going to go to Berlin for piano."

"No, mom and dad wanted me to come here before jet setting me. Jasper is here too? I haven't seen him since you last came to Florida for a show. How is Esme?" she asked after I put my bags on the right side of the room, by the window.

"Yeah, he's still majoring in guitar, they say he could be the next big thing and with me singing to his music, they are starting to call us the twins to beat. Esme is doing great. It has been too long Bella, I miss Florida but Malibu is awesome," I said cheerfully, sitting on Bella's bed with her.

"Yeah I bet. So you have a new boy yet or are you going to try to find one at camp?" she asked crossing her legs.

"Camp is for boys too so you know I am going to be looking this summer Bella. You know me, what about you?" I ran my fingers through my side bang.

"Same thing here. Who knows maybe we will have brothers again." she laughed. One time about a year ago we dated two guys who just happened to be brothers.

"Yeah who knows?" I snickered. I then heard someone come into the room. She walked in with grace in her step she looked like a dancer by the way she walked.

"Who are you?" I asked turning my hair as the blond and brown came together in a fusion of flipping layers. I felt bad I totally forgot it wasn't just Bella and I this time sharing a room. I got up onto my feet nearly falling over Bella's bag laughing. Bella joined me laughing as short, long-black haired girl walked in with her bags in hand dropping them onto the free bed by the other window. She then turned around noticing she wasn't alone.

"I guess I will always start camp like this." I laughed. "I'm Rosalie Hale and this is Bella Swan." I introduced us both.

The girl smiled flicking her hair away from her face. "I'm Alice Cullen," she said sweetly, "it's nice to meet you both."

"Well, we are going to head out now because I have to find my brother; he's in Cabin 7," I told her as Bella jumped off the bed, passing me my sunglasses as she put hers on.

"Hey my brother and best friend are in that cabin, too! Do you mind if I tag along? I don't know many people here," Alice said nervously.

"Sure why not, we're going to be roomies for the next two months, we might as well get to know each other!" Bella smiled.

"Ok, let's go then!" Alice said hauling her shades out of her purse and dropping it onto her bed.

The three of us headed outside, closing the door behind us. We began walking down the path covered with people talking.

We made our way to the boy's side of camp. We finally found Cabin 7, it was red and silver. I went up and put my hand on the door knob, it was open. I twisted the knob and opened the large two story cabin. It looked sort of like ours but was painted different colors.

A tall, large, muscled boy came running as the three of us walked into the front of the cabin.

"Alice!" he cried, hugging her so tightly, it looked like he was going to snap the poor girl in two.

"Hey, Emmett," Alice said, as she tried to pry her way out of his grip.

"Hey, uh, who is your friend?" He blushed, looking at me.

I was at a loss for words he was so cute. I got lost in his brown eyes and gorgeous smile. He bent down and kissed the top of my hand.

"Emmett McCarty," he said in a deep voice.

"Rosalie Hale" I said trying to sound like a grown up when I was keeping in giggles.

"Hey Rose! Bella so good to see you again! Oh, hi I don't believe we have met. I'm Rosalie's twin brother Jasper. And you are?" Jasper came from around the corner. Alice blushed and smiled.

"I'm Alice," she said softly as he took her hand and spun her around.

"A dance major, how awesome, it's my second major. I play guitar with my sister."

Another boy came from around the corner; he looked sharply at Alice who was now holding Jasper's hand.

"Hey Ali, I am guessing these are your roommates. Ah yes, I have heard of you two. Bella Swan, the pianist and protégé of the stars, and Rosalie Hale, the voice of heaven on earth. I'm Edward Cullen, Alice's twin brother. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Bella smiled taking his hand, "Pleasure to meet you, Edward, I have heard of you as well. I played at a show that you were co hosting once, you are quite the pianist also."

Bella had her flirting smile on and her gaze locked with the boy, whose green eyes and ruffled light brown hair could make any girl stop and stare. But right now my sights were set on Emmett.

Suddenly, we heard a knock at the door. Emmett opened it, it was my mother Esme.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked letting go of Emmett's hand to hug her, even though I had seen her just a few hours ago. Jasper ran to hug her as well.

"Oh well Brawn needed extra counselors and I signed up last minute. Bella dear, it's so nice to see you again; taking a break from the professional circuit for the summer to just take it easy and practice is good for you. Who are your friends?" she asked as she stepped into the cabin in her red Mary Jane shoes and designer everything.

"Emmett McCarty," Emmett said.

"Esme Hale," Mom said, shaking his hand, "what's your major?"

He smiled, "I am into everything but my best major is vocal and bass guitar."

She then walked further into the room, towards Alice who was with Jasper.

"I'm Alice Cullen, ma'am. I room with Rosalie and Bella. My major is dance." Alice's smile brightened the room as her long, layered, black hair shaped her face perfectly.

"It's great to meet you dear," Esme said, smiling back at her.

"You as well, Mrs. Hale," Alice replied.

"And who is this dashing young man that you are talking to, Bella?"

"I'm Edward Cullen, it's a pleasure," Edward said, kissing my mother's hand politely.

Esme blushed, "Charmed, I'm sure."

Just as the introductions were finished, an announcement came over the loud speakers that were placed everywhere around the camp.

"_Would all campers and counselors please make their way to the main stage by the lake? That's the main stage by the lake. Opening ceremonies start in ten minutes._"


End file.
